Spirits of the Weary
by Ryohi Ookami
Summary: Kurama is in the hospital. What happens when he starts to see ghosts? read inside to read my story...
1. Prelude

Spirits Dark Assassin 92

Summary; Kurama is sent to the hospital for a mysterious illness. There he will have adventures that are sure to change his life. What is one to do when restless ghosts come to visit you?

Chapter One – Prologue

"Suiichi-san, how are you feeling today?"

A nurse took Kurama's temperature. He had been in the hospital for three days and was still in a slightly serious condition. The Reiki Tantei's latest mission had not been very kind to the fox. The demon they had faced could transform into anything, including the ones you used to love. Kurama had unwittingly fallen for the demon's Kuronue disguise. He sighed as he remembered the painful event.

"_Guys? Where are you all?" a thick fog had settled over the field. Kurama couldn't find anyone in the Reiki Tantei._

"_Hello, Youko…" a hazy figure appeared out of nowhere._

"_K-Kuronue!"_

_Kuronue walked towards his past lover. "Yes Youko. It is I. I am so glad you remember."_

"_B-But…I thought…I thought, you were dead!" The demon thief was in shock. He tensed up as the bat demon placed his hands on his face. _

"_Do I look dead to you?" he gently took the fox into his arms, encircling him with his warmth._

_Sighing, Kurama relaxed in that oh so familiar embrace. "No…you don't look dead…you look exactly as you did those many years ago…"_

_Kuronue pulled him into a chaste kiss. "I have missed you so much…but…"_

"_What is i--?" Kurama was cut short as his 'lover's' claws ripped up his abdomen._

"_Fool…" Kuronue jerked his arm up ripping the stunned fox from stomach to shoulder. "You think I would come back to you? You betrayed me…you left me to **die**." A crazy gleam appeared in the demon's eyes. The Kuronue look-alike began his brutal assault upon the disabled fox. Blood was everywhere, staining the ground. He raked his claws across the fox's face knocking him to the ground._

"_Do you love me still, Youko Kurama?" Kuronue sneered. He kicked the bleeding Kurama in the side, causing him to groan with pain. _

_"Why…why…Kuro…nue" Kurama was gasping for breath. He had wounds on almost every inch of his body. He had lost gallons of blood and his mind was growing hazy. As he blacked out, the dying fox swore he saw the fake Kuronue being consumed by black flames._

"Suiichi-san?"

Kurama snapped out of his daze. He smiled warmly at the nurse. "Thank you, I feel much better, thank you. However, my side is still in slight pain."

"I shall be sure to tell the doctor, sir. You also have some visitors here to see you." The young girl said as she exited the room.

"Thank you, Shira-san." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and even Hiei walked into the room.

"Hey Kura—I mean Suiichi. How ya feelin'?" Yusuke grinned at his friend.

"Better th--"

"Stupid fox." Everyone turned to look at Hiei. "Getting hurt because of rampant fantasy filled memories." Kurama blushed at the reprimand.

"Hiei! Don' scold Kurama like that! He's injured for Kami's sake! Its not his fault he got hurt!" Botan yelled at the half-koorime.

"yes it is."

"…Well fine..its not his fault the demon took the guise of the person he cared for in the past!"

"...hn."

"Anyways, can we get back to feeling concerned for Kurama?" Keiko interrupted the little argument. She handed him a small bouquet of flowers with a card the said 'Get well soon!'

"Thanks Keiko." Suddenly, he noticed a little girl in white behind his friends. "What are you doing here?"

"huh?" Kuwabara turned to look at his friend. "Who are you talking to Kurama?"

The fox blinked in confusion. The little girl had disappeared. "I thought I saw some one…."

* * *

Me: Ok. That's all for now. Is it ok? I'm sorry for the slight yaoi in the flash back. I didn't mean to imply anything in it. Its just that in the YYH movie they make it seem as if Youko and Kuronue were close lovers. I really don't think that Kura is gay..just very pretty. The yaoi was the only way I could think of him being both emotionally and physically hurt by the enemy demon. I hope you understand.

Kurama: Why did you betray me Kuronue!

Hiei: fool…you let your emotions control you too much…

Kurama: WHHHHAAAAHHHH!

ME: … o.o;; okaaayyy….anyways…review pleez!


	2. Icy Abandoned

Me: Hey peeps! Thanks to KyoHanna and Crazy Hyper Lady for reviewing. I'm so glad you all like my story! And I cannot believe I mad it to a favorites list! Yay! thanx to the crazy hyper lady!

**KyoHanna**: I'll try not to quote the sixth sense. Maybe I will put that line…for humor purposes.

**Crazy Hyper Lady**: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chappie!

Me: Well on with the show!

I do not own YYH…sob 

Chapter Two – Icy Abandoned

Rain was coming down in buckets. The sky was a dreary gray and Kura was getting sleepy (…and so will yoouuuu…lol).

"Excuse me, mister."

Kurama spun around to see the girl from yesterday at his door. Calming down a bit, he smiled warmly at the little girl. He noticed that she was just wearing a thin white gown. It was very cold in the hospital, especially today. (Have you ever noticed that? The stupid hospitals are ALWAYS COLD!)

"Yes?" Kurama gestured for the girl to come closer.

"…Aren't you scared here?" She seemed to hold back, then finally walked over to his bedside. He pulled a warm robe over her thin frame.

"Now, why would I be scared here? All their trying to do is heal my wounds. What is your name?" He smiled at her silly question. She seemed so pale. It was as if she would fade away any second.

"My name is Tsukiru…what's yours mister?"

"My name is Suiichi Minamoto. It is a pleasure to meet you Tsukiru. Do you feel warmer now?"

She nodded her head vigorously. She then took a miniature chess set out of her pocket. Placing it on Kurama's bed tray, she set up the game.

"Do you like to play chess Tsukiru?" he looked on in interest. The pieces were made out of sturdy oak. The carvings on each of them were wonderfully detailed. Every piece seemed to come alive at her touch.

"Yes. Mommy gave it to me…she told me as soon as she came back she would play with me again." She seemed to flicker for a moment. Kurama blinked multiple times thinking it just the light. When he looked again Tsukiru was still there and quite solid.

"Will you play with me Suiichi?" turning, she looked into his emerald green eyes. He saw hurt and sorrow. Deep, deep sorrow. _Well I can at least play with her…_

"Sure, Tsukasa."

* * *

Twenty games later, the half-demon was getting soundly beaten. Tsukasa seemed to know his every move and exactly how to counter it. She won every game.

Suddenly, she muttered something inaudible.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Kurama looked up in concern.

"Mommy's…she's…not coming is she…she's not coming…I'm alone again…" Now she really did fade slightly. Tsukasa fell on her knees tears falling. "SHE LEFT ME TO DIE!" An icy cold spread around Kurama's room. A thin layer of ice covered everything.

_What in the name of Makai? She's a ghost!_ Kurama shuddered violently. His body was starting to go numb. He saw Tsukasa in the middle of a swirling cloud, her chess pieces dancing around her.

"She left me…she left me to die…" The pieces slowly grew until they looked like the humans they resembled. Slowly they advanced towards Kurama weapons out and ready to skewer our favorite fox. (OH NO! lol XP)

"Tsukasa! TSUKASA! Snap out of it!" Kurama tried to summon his rose whip but his ki wasn't up to it. He dodged the blows form the chess pieces and tried to reach Tsukasa. An ever-increasing demonic miasma was infusing with the air in the room. Making it hard to breath. The little 'girl' began to take on a demon like appearance. Tears fell silently.

"why..why did you leave me…"

**TBC!**

* * *

Kurama: …I'm gonna get skewered? O.o 

Me: …_turns away coughing_

Kurama: AHHH! O.o;;;

Hiei: you better not kill the fox!…ew….i know what u sick fangirls are thinking…

Me: O.o WHHAAAT! Ahem I will say this for all hieixkura fans every where…MY HIEI IS NOT GAY! Anyways on a lighter note I hope you liked the update. More **will** be coming soon! Sorry the chappies are kinda short… ah well life goes on! Ja matte ne! n.n


End file.
